Past and Present
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: Link from Wind Waker embarks on a quest to find out about his parents. Along the way, he finds out about his past. Rated PG-13 for later chapters with swearing and stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Past and Present  
  


My first Zelda: Wind Waker story It takes place after the events of the game.. but it IS Wind Waker related. Wind Waker Link wants to find out about who his parents were, and once he finds out, set out on a journey to know his past... hence the title "Past and Present".   
  
Dark Minna: What does that have to do with the title? A backstory for why you wrote this and such....  
  
I was inspired by this picture done by Kiko on that had OoT Link and WW Link... so that inspired me. So, he asks his "grandmother" (who isn't of blood relations) about his parents, finds out who they were, finds out they're alive, AND goes off on a journey to find them. Along the way, he learns more and more about his past, while wondering about the present. There. That's a spoiler-free summary of the story. Happy DM?  
  
Dark Minna (DM): Yes...  
  
Anyway, enough of the babbling!  
  
Disclaimer: ME own SQUAT!  
  
I wonder everyday about them. Who were they? Are they alive? What did they do? So many questions I want answers for. My grandmother won't tell me.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
"But I'm fifteen! I think its time for me to hear it."  
  
Grandma looked at me. "Alright. Your father... was a great man. Always helping those less fortunate.  
"He.. was the boy from legend."   
"The legends you told me long ago, grandma?"  
"Yes. Link, your father was the Hero of Time."  
I was shocked. I, a normal, typical boy, was the son of the boy from legend, the Hero of Time?  
"What about my mom?" I asked, wanting to know more. "Her name, was Malon. She was such a pretty girl, and was so excited when she heard she was having you (a/n: Sorry, Malink haters! In this story, there's the MaLink shipping. Don't like? Then why the fk are you here?)." She replied. Man. But.. the thing was, why am I here?   
Grandma must've read my mind because she said, "Hyrule flooded. They wanted you and your sister to be safe so they left you with me. They said they would come back but, they never did." Why? Did something happen? "How do you know about this stuff if you aren't my grandmother, by blood relations?"   
"Because I.."  
  
Cliffhanger! Sorry But I figured I'd end it because it 12:41 AM EST and I'm tired. Please REVIEW and stick around for chapter two to see who "grandma" REALLY is.  



	2. The Journey

**Past and Present: Chapter Two: The Journey**

At long last, this is being updated! Thought I forgot about it? Never, since this was my first Zelda fanfic. Yes that's why it's crappy, and I'm not good with first person stories (but I am good at first person shooters), but I guess this will make me better.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: .. If I owned Zelda I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. You should know I don't own ANYTHING that belongs to Miyamoto-san!

**The Journey**

My grandma stood up and grabbed my shoulder. "The only reason I know everything about your parents is because I was your mother's mursemaid, Impa."

I went wide-eyed and gasped. So that's how she knew so much?! "You told me they're still alive, right? Well what happened to them?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "When you were little, your father put you in your mother's arms and said, 'If the battle gets tough, leave with him.'. And then he took the Blade of Evil's Bane in his left hand, his shield in his right, and went to slay Ganondorf.

"He was never seen again."

"What about mom? And where'd dad go?" I asked, eager to hear more. "Your mother was being pursued by Ganondorf, and with the last bit of strength she had, thrust you into my arms, and was zapped into the Master Sword, your mother and father both.

"Their bodies are in the tower of Hyrule Castle, and they are preserved, but the souls are in the Master Sword.

"You must find it, and finish what your father tried."

She led me outside to a boat. "The King of Red Lions? I remember him when I went on my first adventure.. to defeat Ganondorf. Wait..." I said, confused. If I defeated him once, why do I have to do it again? "That was a puppet of him. Now take this old friend of a boat and go to the Great Sea. In the middle of it, there will be a portal. In that poratl you will be warped to Hyrule. The boat will tell you more. Here's everything you need. Now get going!" She hurried me off.

So now I'm on this journey. I've got this journal. What my 'grandma' said is now in the past, and I must preservere in the present if I wish to rescue my parents.

TBC

Author's Notes: My hand hurt. Now I have carpal tunnel in both my wrists.. well, left hand has it in the whole hand. Anyway... let's type what I wrote on this sheet in my notebook, shall we?

"Yes it's different from Chapter One but whatever, it's MY story so I can do whatever I want. Why? Because it's MY STORY, if you haven't been listening.

Thank You.

Minna Kinotome


End file.
